Snowboarding is becoming increasingly popular in recent years. Various types of snowboards are currently on the market along with various types of snowboard boots and binding systems. One example of a snowboard boot binding system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,689, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In this patent, a binding plate is supported on a snowboard and a highback support is attached to the rear of the binding plate. The highback support can be rotated along an axis generally normal to the binding plate and secured in its rotated position so that a rider can transmit forces to the snowboard from a variety of stances.